


Seeing Stars

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex stops by the barn to check on Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Although I write copiously in the QaF and TPM universes, this is my first try at SV. Thank you to Caly for her beta read and for posting this for me. The story is a space-filler for sometime in the middle of Reaper. 

## Seeing Stars

by Anastasia

<http://www.slashcity.org/~anafic>

* * *

Author's 

* * *

"Clark." 

Clark spun around, knocking the telescope askew in his surprise. "Lex!" he gasped. What's the big idea?" 

"I'm sorry I startled you." 

Clark fought not to blush. "You d.didn't. I just." He gave up. "Lex, why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be around my dad." 

"The last time I talked to you, Clark, _you_ didn't want to be around him either. I just came to be sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine." Stubbornly, Clark went back to looking through the telescope. "And you don't have to worry. I can handle the problems between my dad and me." 

Lex walked slowly across the barn loft, coming to stand behind and to the right of Clark. "Yeah, well, maybe I can't." 

Clark couldn't help but turn to Lex, eyes wide. "You? Why?" 

It was Lex's turn to look away. "Maybe I just don't want things between you and your dad to turn out the way things are between me and my father," Lex said softly. "Good businessmen protect their assets." He cleared his throat and met Clark's eyes. "And I know where mine are." 

The implication in Lex's words sent fire spiraling through every nerve in Clark's body. To his shame, he went instantly hard; gripping the telescope tighter and pressing his eye painfully close, he shifted his hips to try to find a more comfortable stance. 

"See?" Lex said, not missing the reaction. "I knew you had a problem I could help you with." Slowly, he stepped up, pressing himself against Clark's back, kneading Clark's shoulders in a gentle rhythm. 

"Mmmm." Clark moaned before he could rein in the sound. He bit his lip to avoid anything further from spilling forth. 

Lex's hands drifted to Clark's chest and stomach, working fluidly downward to Clark's hips and cock. When Clark didn't protest, Lex slipped to his knees in front of Clark, nuzzling his groin around the telescope. 

Not even the self-inflicted wound of a bloody lip could keep Clark from crying out. 

"Shhhh." Lex whispered, knowing his breath would be hot against Clark's now-exposed erection. "Take it easy." He placed a gentle kiss against the soft, warm skin. 

"Unnggghhh." Clark's knees began to buckle and he moved his hands to Lex's shoulders, afraid of breaking the telescope with the death grip he had on it. 

"Relax." Lex said, bracing Clark with his upper body. "It's okay. Just concentrate on the stars and let me do this for you." He took Clark into his mouth. 

Clark's hips bucked, forcing his cock further down Lex's throat. With no small amount of trouble, he managed to focus his vision on the sight at the other end of the telescope. Confusion warring with arousal, he was unable to be completely still-and moving brought him more pleasure than he wanted to admit. 

Seeming to sense Clark's mood, Lex let Clark's cock slip from between his lips. "One word from you and this stops, Clark," Lex promised him. "I'm not going to take you somewhere you're not ready to go. It just seemed like.you needed this." 

Clark swallowed convulsively. "I." The stars swam before his eyes. "I.want this, Lex. Please." 

Having gained permission, Lex once again took the hot cock into his mouth, licking and sucking until his cheeks and tongue ached and he was afraid the increasingly loud keening from Clark was going to alert the Kents of their son's activities. 

"Shhhh." Lex soothed again. "The stars." With one last swallow, he took Clark deep, flexing his throat and taking incredible pleasure in the electric jolts he could feel running through the younger man. 

And then Clark did see stars, crying out, physical and mental anguish coming to a head. Convulsively, he orgasmed, thrusting against Lex again and again, the sky all but forgotten. The only thing he had eyes for now was the man kneeling at his feet. Unable to resist, Clark bent to place a kiss on the top of Lex's smooth head. 

~ el fin ~ 


End file.
